MegaMan Lexicon Guide
Note: The following is taken from the Lexicon Guide written by Jared Catteneo on SecondLife. It is transcribed here as it is on Second Life for immediate access. The guide acts as a sort of encyclopedia on MegaMan information and technology. Updates: Ver. 1.4 Added Programming section and sub-categories. Fixed Naturoid section. Had the term "Photoroid" still in the description in place of Naturoid. Naturoid is a more fitting description. Photoroid would describe only plant based Reploids. Naturoid covers all natural based things, including non-plant based Reploids. Date: 4/27/2012 Ver 1.3 Added "Boss Weapons" entry to section 5. Fixed some punctuation and typo errors. Date: 4/327/10 Ver 1.2 Added section 5. "Weapons." Fixed some punctuation and typo errors. Date: 12/19/09 Ver 1.1 Added index and organization system, added section for Reploid Types. Date: 9/23/09 Ver 1.0 Notecard created, added a section for Reploid Anatomy, Maverick Classifications, and Mechaniloids. Date: 11/20/08 Purpose: Here is a list of certain words and lexicon that I've come up with. Over the years of playing MegaMan X and picking it apart, I've come up with various terms and other ideas for the inner working of a Reploid and the other basic features and "how do's" of the MegaMan universe in an attempt to explain certain aspects and over all make things make sense. If you've ever wondered "How are Reploids powered and never seem to run out of energy?" or "How does built in energy weaponry work?" Or "Why do Reploids make that noise when they walk?" or anything else you can think of, I've tried to compile a list and descriptions to answer these questions. IMPORTANT NOTE: THESE ARE ALL OPTIONAL!!! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO FOLLOW THESE LEXICON OR TERMS OR EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE THEIR EXISTENCE!! They are merely here to perhaps provide a realistic, consistent and relate-able background for things you may not know how to explain in a role play. Feel free to make up your own terms if you like your's better, but if everyone follows this list, we are all on the same page. (provided you paid attention to this list) I'm doing all this for the fun of it, but i really did put a lot of work into thinking all this up, so its appreciated if you read it and give me feedback. -Jared Catteneo 1. Reploid Anatomy 1a. Power Core: The central core and generator of usually all of a Reploids Energy and power. It is a self sustaining unit to at least 95% efficiency, requiring the Reploid to "recharge" only after very extensive active time, or intense amounts of energy output. Example of a reason to recharge: It is a fact that X may turn both his arms into X-busters. The problem being that if he were to activate 2 busters at the same time, the amount of energy being pumped to both his arms would drain severely from the rest of the energy needed to go to the rest of his body. Hence he would feel tired and would need to rest a long time for his core to recharge itself slowly over time OR he would need to enter a Stasis Capsule and recharge via an outside source until reaching a regular energy level. 1b. Core Impulse Rate (C.I.R.): The Core Impulse Rate is like a Reploid heartbeat. Unlike Generation 1 Robots (such as MegaMan and ProtoMan) who's Power Cores sustained a constant charge to all of their body at an equal level, Reploid's Cores "pump" energy in bursts to selective spots on their body, keeping the energy flow efficient, redirecting it into only the places that absolutely need it. The C.I.R. itself is merely the rate or pace at which it pumps said energy. (Like a human's blood pressure) Example of Gen 1 Cores versus Reploid Cores: If say MegaMan was at a full charge and all of his body parts were being fed the equal amount of energy and he fired off a Charge Shot, much more energy would be drained from his body and into his buster and would become substantially more tired/weak after unloading a large amount of energy. It would take him much longer to recharge it on his own. Conversely If say X were to fire off a charge shot, It would tax him much less because he is only redirecting energy to the places that need it in exact amounts. When he fires a charge shot, he is less tired because he has more left over energy to spare for his charge shot. 1c. Gyroscopic Stabilization System (G.S.S.): Essentially, each Reploid usually has a gyroscopic stabilization system within each of his/her legs which act as a counter balance and tells the Reploid consciously/subconsciously how much force to apply in whichever direction to keep them balanced and upright. A human's balance deals with their ears, sight, and other factors. In essence a Reploid has this and more, giving them super-human balance and theoretically agility due to the fact that they can "feel" with their legs, an extra sensory body part aiding in more advanced balancing. This also means that it is harder for a Reploid to become dizzy since the ear-balancing factor isn't necessary. The strange "Bweep" noise made when most Reploids work could be a "sonar" of sorts sent into the ground with each step to check the ground's stability and predict terrain changes or overall just aid in the balancing process. Other ideas could include the sound of their shocks or "suspension." 1d. Reploid Ears (Sonic Receptor/Amplifyer): Depending on the design of a Reploid, they may or may not possess human-like ears or a "cup" shaped round ear piece. Generally they each work the same as any audio input device, but due to their being artificial, obviously have much greater capabilities such as Audio Enhancement, Clarification, Amplification, Reverberation, Audio-Output, and can locate a sound's point of origin by tracing the direction of how the sound waves entered the "ear." The "human" variant of ears are generally general purpose and only have limited capabilities, however the "Cup" variant usually has most if not all of the listed abilities. It is not uncommon for the "Cup" variant to be built into helmets, headgear, and as an optional and interchangeable add-on. (IE: A reploid who is a hunter doesn't wear a helmet, and is off duty. In order to be more casual can remove his "cup" ears in some way shape or form, exposing his "human" ears.) 1e. Reploid Eyes (Optical Receptors): Reploid Eyes function much like a human's eyes but may possess more capabilities a human's cant, such as Telescopic vision, advanced aiming abilities, and in special cases for military reploids or other special service reploids, Filters for specific situations such as Infrared, Night Vision and light enhancement, X-ray, Heat-Emission Vision, Sonar Vision, and the ability to see Energy Impulses of the same type as the standard Energy emission present technology uses. (IE: Reploid power Cores, Car engines, Energy Flows, heavy machinery, etc etc) 1f. Energy-Mass Converter: The energy-mass converter is a system linked directly to the Reploid's Power Core. Its main function is to allow Reploids to store solid mass as energy encoded with data to be recreated at a later time OR change a part of the Reploid's anatomy. During this process, the effected item is usually enveloped in a bright aura of light as it dematerializes and becomes encoded in the Reploid Energy-Mass Converter Storage cache. (Essentially a small space someplace in the Reploids memory to separate the stored item's data) In theory, a Reploid could in a sense manipulate their body in any way they wanted so long as said modifications didn't deviate TOO far from their original construction. (IE: It would be possible to change hair color, change proportions of body parts a small bit, such as height or bust size. But it would be impossible for them to completely change their skeletal structure and chassis without physically changing it themselves) Example: X wears a helmet, but rather than simply taking it off and leaving it someplace, can touch it and siphon energy into it and break it down (convert) it into energy. A virtual model of the item is stored within his memory systems. If X wants to recall his helmet, he has its position information and all of its proportions saved and can put aside energy to recreate it based on the virtual data of it he saved earlier. (IE: How he switches from his arm to a buster.) 1g. Reploid Digestion: Though Reploids are artificial beings, they CAN consume foods and liquids. Usually in their abdomen region, they have a special system that decomposes and breaks down things they have consumed. The system selectively picks out useful minerals and things that can be integrated into the Reploids body. Anything left over is either burned as energy or completely destroyed under high compression of energy from their power core. In the event of burning off waste material, any harmful emissions are filtered through the Reploid and excreted as clean air through their breath. Anything that cannot be excreted cleanly into the air is stored and removed later when the Reploid next uses a stasis capsule to recharge. Example of Digestion in use: X received multiple scratches and a small gash in his armor. Normally under repairs, his Energy-mass converter would simply fill in the scratches and gash with the surrounding material on his armor. Since matter can neither be created or destroyed, in theory his armor would become thinner and less dense because it had to be dispersed across his wounds. However, if X were to eat a specially designed Reploid food, chock full of minerals and other materials Reploids can use, the digestion system would use that as source material rather than what X has left over to fill his gashes. Effectively replacing the matter that was lost. Human food can be processed but would clearly not provide as much minerals or materials as specially designed Reploid foods/drinks. 1h. Reploid Breathing: One simple explanation is that breathing is a ventilation system, designed to keep their systems cool, as you would with any other computer or machine. Since heat rises, and breath leaves and enters through the mouth, it only makes sense that they would use this as a primary form of cooling. Another idea is that if Reploids are artificial, they normally would not have a reason to breath since they do not need oxygen to survive. Rather, Reploids "Lungs" filter toxins and other gases in the air and convert them into the cleanest, most useful substance they can be. For instance, converting Carbon Dioxide into Oxygen like a plant (explaining the mechanical plants seen in the megaman universe). But if say it was a harmful substance such as Methane or Helium which couldn't be converted into Oxygen, it would simply be filtered into the next cleanest gas possible. If no cleaner gas is available, it is stored and removed the next time a Reploid enters a stasis capsule to recharge. 1i. Gems: Most Reploids have a gem on them on some point of their body or another. These gems could be focal "hot spots" for energy where extra energy may be needed or stored. Example: When X becomes extremely filled with energy, the gem on his helmet by his forehead seems to glow. The glow may be caused by the overflow of energy suddenly rushing there. The same can be said for when he is low on energy or is very damaged and weak, on the brink of death. He begins to breath heavily, and his gem starts to pulsate and glow at regular intervals. This could be his body redirecting "emergency" energy to places that need it the most, in this case it would be his head or possibly his brain. 2. Mavericks and Classifications 2a. Maverick (general use): The general term used for any violent, criminal, "bad", etc, Reploid. 2b. Maverick (Viral Classification): The term used for any Reploid gone Maverick due to a viral infection of any type, data corruption, glitch, bug, or programming. They are usually a Maverick against their will, although psychological and personality traits may aid in the "infection" and conversion to a "Maverick State." Most Mavericks either lose their sanity and react violently in the case of a Sigma-Virus infection, the most common viral type, but symptoms change depending on the origin of the infection. It is possible for a Maverick to become weakened rather than "enhanced" due to a viral infection. Most Common Symptoms of ALL viral-type Mavericks include but are not limited to: Enhanced Strength, ignorance of pain or injury, loss of sanity/irrational action/odd thought process, loss of all will/consciousness and becoming catatonic, in rare cases unnatural healing abilities, increased power output or overflow, Neurological overload, amnesia, and of course Death. 2c. Irregular (Non-Virus Maverick Classification): Though outside of the MegaMan Universe, irregular is just the Japanese term for a Maverick. I have found a better use for both words in the same universe. An irregular is merely a "Maverick" who became Maverick usually of their own free will. Some examples are Vile, Dynamo, Storm Eagle, Chill Penguin, (the rest of the first Maverick Hunter Generals who followed Sigma in the first Maverick War), Most of Repliforce, etc etc. "Free Will Mavericks" Are technically only irregulars if they CHOOSE to become a Maverick. Sigma is technically a Viral Maverick despite the fact he retains all of his free will, though he is still infected/the originator of his own Viral Infection. Irregulars can become infected with a virus and may become Maverick (viral type). In the event they become infected but still retain all of their free will, Hunters are usually directed to apprehend them as a Viral Maverick at the risk of them displaying violent Viral Maverick abilities, though are told to speak and converse with them on the same level they would a regular criminal or non-infected Irregular. This has been known to cause problems for "softer" Hunters who can easily be manipulated if they cannot tell the difference between an Irregular or a Viral Maverick "pretending" to be a generally more docile Irregular. 3. Mechaniloids 3a. Mechaniloids (Mechanoids/Mecha/Mech): Mechaniloids are generally "Base level thinking" ROBOTS who possess no free will and limited thought processing abilities. Examples of such are automated tanks, weaponry, Metools, Ride Armors, and other basic Robots. Reploids on the other hand possess 100% free will (unless under a programming filter) and have sentience and self-recognition. Though a mechaniloid may appear to have sentience or free-will, it is purely running off of a very complex and detailed program to make it appear so, but has no REAL free will, emotions, or sentience, Just a program to make it appear so. Thusly, Mechaniloids are more susceptible to becoming Maverick through a virus and nearly no chance of going Maverick of their own choosing. Mechaniloids make up the majority of the Mavericks the Maverick Hunters encounter on a regular basis being that they are so susceptible to virus infections. Most commonly, Mechaniloids infected are usually small and harmless and can usually be easily purged of their infection and released back into society to continue their daily functions. However weaponated Mechaniloids are often dangerous to contain, but no less easy to purge of a virus. Weapon Mechaniloids in particular are targeted by sentient or well programmed Viruses (such as Sigma) or someone selectively infecting them to do whatever task they may want them for. Unfortunately perhaps, Depending on the situation and Mechaniloid at hand, it is easier for Hunters to simply destroy the Mechaniloid if it becomes a Maverick. Especially so if it is a small and simple mass produced model such as a Metool. There is no point in saving it since it has no sentience and merely runs off a program, it is easily replaced. For larger, more expensive and valuable Mechaniloids, disabling it is preferable to rendering it irreparable. 4. Reploid Types 4a. Reploid ("human") Reploids under this category are your average humanoid shaped Reploids, designed to look human and have no other modifications to their bodies outside of armor design and body type. (large, small, tall, short, etc etc) There are some exceptions to this, such as extra "ears" or "tails." As long as the actual Reploid resembles a human, more than anything else, it is simply falls under the classification "Reploid." 4b. Anthroids ("anthro-reploids", more human) Reploids under this category are humanoid shaped with approximately half humans and half animal features. They may have many animal qualities associated with their anatomy and personality, but still retain human shape. Some traits may include claws, paws, instead of hands/feet, animal like noses, teeth, muzzles instead of a human "face", tails, ears, and extra sensory abilities relating to a corresponding body trait. IE: A dog based Anthroid may have Dog ears in place of, or in conjunction to its regular ears. As such, said ears may be able to hear things much greater than a regular Reploid's ears might, on top of a Reploid's already enhanced hearing. The same may apply to sense of smell, sight, strength, and other determining factors based on the Anthroid's animal base. A good example of this classification of Reploid is Storm Eagle, Neon Tiger, Crystal Snail, and Magma Dragoon, and so on. (( in regular terms, this may be referred to as a "furry" reploid. )) 4c. Zoanthroid ("anthro-reploids", more animal) A Zoanthroid is a Reploid that is more animal than it is Human. It is very similar to an Anthroid in that they may possess the same enhancements and extra sensory abilities that an Anthroid may possess. The main difference being their body type and shape, ranging from mostly animal and very little human elements, such as a set of Bipedal legs and Two main arms, to entirely animal in shape, in which there are no traits to associate it with a human. A good example of this is Launch Octopus, having only two "human" legs, and Sting Chameleon, being almost identicle to his base animal with the exception of his optionally upright standing position, Duff MacWhalen (Tidal Makkoeen), Crush Crawfish, Soldier Stonekong, and so on. 4d. Naturoid: ( "natural-reploid" ) A Naturoid is a Reploid based on plants or other biological things in nature. A Naturoid is almost always humanoid in shape, as plants and other things in nature, ordinarily cannot move on their own. As a result, most Naturoids are humanoid shaped Reploids with special properties of abilities similar to the plant or object in nature they are based off of. A good example of these kind of Reploids is Axel the Red (Spike Rosered, Split Mushroom, Tornado Tonion, and Optic Sunflower. 5. Weaponry 5a. "Buster" Weapons "Buster" Weapons are generally weapons that double as a body part. Almost always an arm or a hand of some kind, as made clear by MegaMan X, ProtoMan, Bass, Zero, and countless others. Buster weapons are usually directly linked to the central power core of a Reploid. As such, the buster usually directs energy from the core out the barrel of the Buster, resulting in a powerful blast of core energy. Some busters have capacitors built in to allow for energy "charging." Energy is redirected from the core, to the buster, where it is then stored until the designed amount of energy is reached. Once fully charged, the energy may be released all at once for a large, powerful blast, or through some models, allow for multiple blasts of a smaller scale. Other variations include rapid fire charging, where the energy is stored, and then released very rapidly in small bursts. Generally, the larger the blast, the longer it takes to replace the exhausted energy, which is why charging may be required to fire off rapid fire blasts, smaller than the regular blast you might find from other models. IE: MegaMan X can charge his buster up to fire a single, large blast. A different kind of Reploid may charge up the same amount of energy, but release it as multiple, rapid fire shots, about the size of X's normal shots. Further information on Busters is the inhibitor chip. The inhibitor chip is a simple device that detects how much energy is being charged into a certain part of the body, in this case, the buster arm(s). The chip is in place to limit how much energy is being charged, to prevent the Reploid from unloading too much energy to a specific part, causing an overload, and possibly an explosion. Hence a possible reason why MegaMan X seems to only have 3-4 levels of charge shot, to avoid an overload of power. IE: Without the chip telling you "Too much energy, stopping energy flow" you may end up charging too much energy to your buster, and it could explode, right off your arm. Some Reploids have chosen to have the inhibitor chips removed. This is usually only done to advanced Reploids who have a greater awareness of their energy flow, and would like more control over how much energy they direct to which body part. As a result some Busters may allow for even larger blasts than others of the same model if the users is in control of the energy output. Naturally, the amount of energy a Buster can handle varies from model to model. 5b. Beam Weapons Beam weapons generally refers to weapons that use a solid beam of energy (like a lightsaber). However, unlike a lightsaber, whose beam can only be completely straight, beam weapons in the MegaMan Universe are more malleable and can be shaped into almost anything. Much like how energy on a Reploid can be manipulated into a physical shape, beam weapons do the same, only instead of reverting to a solid mass form, such as metal or otherwise, the original form of the energy is just that, energy. The beam weapon can be programmed to manipulate the energy into any specific shape, such as a sword blade, a curve, a square, circle, triangle, etc etc. As a result, the beam parts of a beam weapon may be retracted, dissolved, or shrunk into nothingness for easy handling and portability. The energy in these beam weapons is so dense that it acts very much like a solid material as opposed to simply cutting through everything it touches. Energy weapons like that DO exist, but are much more volatile and hard to control. Because of the energy-like nature of beam weapons, they produce an electrical-like sound as they bend and impact on other objects or slice through the air. IE: Beam weapons such as Zero's Z-Saber do produce heat, and can burn/melt things if in direct contact with them for long enough, but usually this is not the case as it is a swinging weapon, meant for cutting through armor, but it DOES leave a scorch mark where it has touched something. In the case of Double however from MegaMan X4, it is seen that his blades cut through enemies much swifter with a melting effect, implying that his beam weapons are suited more for melting through armor and tearing through it than actually cutting it. 5c. "Slug" Weapons Slug weapons are in essence, any weapon that fires a solid, physical round at a target, as opposed to an energy based round. These weapons include handguns, assault rifles, shotguns, and other basic firearms. There are energy based variants of these weapons which generally are more cost effective and easier to produce/maintain, however, there are still uses for slug-based weaponry. Some uses include specialized rounds, such as rounds with a secondary function. Drill rounds, smart rounds (homing, etc), explosive rounds, scatter rounds, rounds that act as a radio relay when they land in enemy territory, super heated rounds, the list goes on. 5d. Reploid Specific Weapons Reploid specific weapons are weapons designed specifically for attacking, disarming, or disabling Reploids. These type of weapons include low level electro-magnetic weapons for confusing or slowing down a Reploid's internal systems, high level electro-magnetic weapons built for scrambling Reploid circuitry, which could be potentially fatal to the Reploid, Electricity based weapons that short out a Reploid's circuits and wiring, effectively paralyzing them, Radio-wave based weapons to send Reploids false data, such as locations of law enforcement units, false radar readings, false messages, sending it false data regarding the audio aspect of the Reploid's balance systems, potentially making it dizzy, and other false data to confuse the internal instruments of the Reploid. Most, but not all, Reploid specific weapons are harmless to humans, making them an invaluable tool for both Human Authorities and Maverick Hunters to use against potential threats. But like all weapons, there are always ways to bypass or avoid them. High level Reploids could possibly install anti-scrambling systems into their own circuitry that keeps a live backup of their memory and other internal data, thats is shielded from the attack, so in the event of a high end electro-magnetic attack, the back up is shielded from the attack, and reboots the Reploid on the spot a moment later and it resumes normal system functions. Other counter-weaponry may include other kinds of anti-scrambler systems that ignore all incoming data from a source that doesn't match the Reploid's own approved wavelengths, so in the event a radio-wave based attack is directed at the Reploid to fool its systems into reading false data, the anti-scrambler reports the false data as a junk signal. 5e. "Special" Weapons (IE: "Boss" Weapons) Most commonly known as "Boss" Weapons or "Special" Weapons, which are gained after defeating a Maverick with a special ability or power. Most notably, MegaMan and X possess this ability, though it has also been seen in ProtoMan, Bass, and Duo, as well as some other characters, though probably not canonically. In the case of MegaMan, a RobotMaster is defeated and their "weapon" is copied via their weapon chip, power chip, or some other form of power up. This stems from MegaMan's original purpose as a lab assistant, with the ability to mimic any tool around the lab and use it. Once acquired, MegaMan can then call upon this "power" or "weapon" on the fly and use it in place of his standard Buster shots. For instance, after defeating a Flame based RobotMaster, he may have a flamethrower-esque weapon instead of his buster because during/after the fight, MegaMan has analyzed the weapon data and mimicked it, either internally via his own systems, or by way of expansion by integrating a chip or system from the fallen RobotMaster into his own systems. However, there is the problem of ammunition. If the weapon has been integrated into X or MegaMan's systems, cant he simply fire it with a limitless supply of power like his normal Buster? Well the problem therein is that MegaMan has a limited capacity of "memory" from which to draw upon these weapons. X and MegaMan are complicated robots with many systems and programs running in their bodies at any given time. It only makes sense that they would have limited space to store these programs or chips. The remedy to this problem is a physical component that is integrated directly into their busters or some other part of their body which stores the weapon program externally, and has a limited supply of energy, designed specifically for use with that weapon, set aside for firing that weapon. This explains why MegaMan and X must find energy pick ups and replenish this energy. These components are can either be found directly from the bodies of fallen RobotMasters/Mavericks, or be created from the weapon data MegaMan or X have analyzed. For instance. X has defeated Chill Penguin. Clearly his buster is not designed to fire Ice based attacks. After defeating Chill Penguin, X integrates a weapon chip/module/expansion/etc to his buster which is a physical device with "ice energy" stored inside, specifically designed to fire Chill Penguin's weapon. X's internal energy cannot form Chill Penguin's weapon properly, like it does when firing his default buster, and thusly needs a specific type of energy. The module also contains a program which "tells" X's buster how to fire the Ice Weapon. This is why one Ice Weapon gotten from Chill Penguin will greatly differ from an Ice Weapon gotten by Blizzard Buffalo. The modules acquired have different programs telling X's buster how to fire each weapon differently. These programs, contained in each weapon module, is what enables X to fire weapon types, different from his Buster's default setting of a generic energy blast. In short, each module contains specific instructions to fire a weapon that can only be fired when the energy used is specific to that weapon. The energy for those weapons are stored inside the module itself, and must be replenished as they are external to X or MegaMan's internal energy-generator systems. 6. Reploid Programming 6a. Think-Level Status (from highest to lowest) Reploid: Can think, feel, and make their own decisions with no additional programming necessary, but still optional. (See: 6e. Reploid Programming and Exceptions) Reploid (with programming): Same as above, but with pre-set priorities and commands built in, as well as possible predisposition to "want" to follow those commands, however, it can be overridden since free will takes priority in all Reploid based systems. Robot Master: Can think, feel, and make own decisions within the limitations of a set of commands and programming. Has an infallible predisposition to "want" to follow these commands which cannot be overridden by internal processes. Mechaniloid: Has a set of commands and programming, which cannot be overridden and will 100% of the time carry out programmed tasks and commands. Inability to think beyond predetermined tasks and commands with limited reasoning skills used only for finding the most efficient method of carrying out it's commands. 6b. The Difference between Reploids, Robots, and Mechniloids In all robotic life in the MegaMan Universe, comes programming. Everything that is not a human and is autonomous has some level of programming. For instance, a mechaniloid that is programmed to seek out rubble and clear it has some level of programming to understand what rubble is, and how to clear it, and where to dispose of it. It follows a program and carries it out. The difference between this and a Reploid carrying out this same task, is that a Reploid has no programming, ordinarily, telling it how to do the task, just that it must perform this task and has a predisposition to "want" to do it. It seeks out the rubble, understands what it is, and carries it out through a thought process the same way a person might. They see the rubble, recognize it, and choose their actions, meaning they may not do it the same every single time, but have the ability to use judgment, a trait missing from mechaniloids who mindlessly carry out a task, and determine what is the best way to do it, however they also have the ability to override their programming if their free will determines they do not want to do it for whatever reason. A Robot will act similarly to a Reploid in the above scenario, but no matter how it might feel, it cannot override it's predisposition to perform it's programmed task. 6c. Robot Master Programming This leads to another conflict though. If that was all the difference between Mechaniloids and Reploids, then every Classic series Robot master must be classified as Mechniloids by this new standard. However there is a difference. Classic series robots, such as MegaMan, Roll, ProtoMan, etc commonly known as Robot Masters, seem to have the ability to think, feel, and make their own decisions, much like X. The difference however, is that they are still following a program, but operate within the limits of that program. For instance, MegaMan's programming might read something like: 1: Never harm a human being 2: Protect all human life 3: Protect other robots unless conflicting with Command 1, Overidden if Command 2 is active, and there is no danger in disobeying Command 1 4: Protect Self unless conflicting with Command 1, Overidden if Command 2 is active, and there is no danger in disobeying Command 1 5: If Commands 2 and 3 are idle, stand by for further Commands This means that MegaMan cannot harm a human being, must protect ALL humans, and must protect other robots unless it means harming a human being. At the bottom of his priorities is himself, meaning he may only protect himself if all above commands are met and executed. What that means is, MegaMan is programmed to protect humans, but not just ones around him, but ALL human life, hence why he has the urge to save the world from Dr. Wily, and not just people around him. Also, his selfless nature is also explained here. He will put himself in danger, as long as it means he is protecting human life and other robots. However, there is no rule stating he must never harm another robot, and in fact, one Command even says protecting robots may be overridden if it means he would be protecting human life. This is why MegaMan can fight and defeat other Robot masters and simple robots like Metools, but cannot bring himself to harm Dr. Wily, for that would be harming a human being, and not protecting "ALL human life." When there are no human lives in danger, or other robot lives in danger, The only command that runs is Command 5, which states to stand by for further Commands. This is where we see MegaMan simply doing every day things. If Dr. Light asks him to assist with a project, MegaMan happily obeys the command because the higher priority Commands are no longer active and are in idle status. ((Before you go and quote MegaMan 7, that was a translation error. MegaMan doesn't threaten to actually kill Dr. Wily in the Japenese version of the game. He simply states that he is sick of Dr. Wily apologizing all the time, but always returning anyways to do more evil.)) Another example of programming could be Roll's: 1: Never harm a human being 2. Protect Self unless conflicting with Command 1 2: Protect DLN: 001 (MegaMan) unless conflicting with Command 1 and 2 3: Protect Dr. Light unless conflicting with Command 1 and 2 4: Assist Dr. Light in all lab related activities unless conflicting with Command 1 and 2 5: Clean and tend to all of Dr. Light's lab and household needs unless conflicting with Command 1 and 2 6: If Commands 1, 4, and 5 are idle, stand by for further Commands. What this means is Roll, like all robots, must never harm a human being. After that, she must protect herself unless doing so harms a human being. After that she may try and protect MegaMan and Dr. light unless conflicting with Command 1, meaning priority is put over saving herself than protecting Light and MegaMan. After that are her assistance commands for helping out around the lab. This fits Roll's personality, as she is not a fighter, but is still willing to try and protect MegaMan and Dr. Light as long as it doesnt pose a definite threat to herself. You may call her a coward for that, but it was Dr. Light who made her that way. ProtoMan is a special case. As he was Dr. Light's first Robot Master, he did not set the proper guidelins for him, giving him far too much "free will", which eventually led him to run away. His programming priorities might look something like this: 1. Never harm a human being 2. Protect self unless conflicting with Command 1 3. If Commands 1 and 2 are idle, stand by for further commands This means that ProtoMan may not harm a human being and will protect himself unless conflicting with Command 1. After that however, there is no programming. He is undirected, and left to his own devices. The reason for ProtoMan rebelling and leaving was due to his lack of companionship. He was the first and only of his kind and his personality led him to contemplate his place in life. With no directions other than to protect himself directing his actions, there was nothing telling him NOT to run away. MegaMan and Roll however each have commands that tether them to obeying Dr. Light's commands. ProtoMan does not. Looking at a Wily Robot Master however might be different. They are obviously used for harmful things, so their programming might look something this: 1: Obey all Commands given by Dr. Wily 2: Destroy DLR - 001 (MegaMan) unless otherwise instructed. 3: Protect Self unless conflicting with Command 1 and 2 4: If Commands 1 and 2 are idle, stand by for further Commands. This means that all commands given by Dr. Wily take priority over EVERYTHING. Followed by that is the Command to destroy MegaMan. This means they will Destroy MegaMan unless a different command is given by Dr. Wily. Also part of Command 2 is a redundancy, meaning if they are instructed to do something otherwise to MegaMan, they must do that as well (EG: Capture him instead of destroy). 6d. Mechaniloid Programming As stated in the above section, Think-Level Status, Mechaniloids must follow out commands 100% of the time, and the only reasoning or thinking skills they have are used to determine in what way they can perform their tasks. Nothing can override their programming except for new Commands given to them. A rubble clearing Mechaniloid's programming may look like this: 1: Never harm a human being 2: Carrying out given tasks unless conflicting with Command 1 3: Continue Command 2 until completed unless conflicting with Command 1 4: Continue Commands 2 and 3 until new Commands are given unless new Commands conflict with Command 1. This means a Mechaniloid will do its tasks as long as it doesnt harm a human being, and will continue doing it's task till it's completed or recieves new commands, unless the new Command means harming a human being. 6e. Reploid Programming and Exceptions Since Reploids are free-willed sentient robots, there really is no programming for them that can be explained in a Command based example. However, to say Reploids cannot be programmed is not true. Reploids may be programmed to a degree. For instance, a Reploid can be programmed to like his or her job or task and have an urge to complete it, unless their personality decides they no longer enjoy it or do not feel the need to complete it. For instance, a Reploid may be programmed to be a construction worker. He is programmed to do his job, and to have a predisposition to "want" to do it. However, let us say for example the Reploid is mistreated at work, yelled at, abused by co-workers, and all around has a miserable experience at his job. If the Reploid's personality dictates it no longer enjoys it's job or task, or no longer feels the need to perform it due to other influences. In that respect, programming for tasks in a Reploid is more fluid. It always has the capacity to change and alter itself based on what the Reploid experiences. It would be rare, but not impossible for a Reploid to be built to do a job and hate doing it right off the bat an then decide NOT to do it, which is why most Reploids built for a task are pre-programmed to enjoy what they do to avoid that happening, but still possess the ability to choose how they do it and if they even want to.